The Legacy of the Almasy Piracy
by Dazereth Kruzich
Summary: Seifer as a pirate? Yes. Though it is a breif one shot with an open ending. I hope you all like it. A little more than a drabble perhaps its just a few drabbles together and its my first attempt at a story here. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Seifer looked out from the bow with a grin. The water shimmered faintly with the radiant glow of the setting sun. The colorings of the waning star played about the blade on Captain Almasy's hip. The captain wore his usual smug expression. It was as if he owned all that stood before him. In the young knights eyes, he did.

As the _Ifrit _plowed through the choppy waters of Galbadia Deling City was but a small glow in the distance. "Fujin! Prepare to land!" Seifer roared over the surf. The gun blade master hopped down from the bow with his signature smile. "Tonight you and Rajin will stay at the hotel. Find some rooms in some crummy motel for the SeeDs." Seifer began to walk away. "Oh, shit. Make sure you restock the supplies. We are headed to Shumi Village next."

Fujin gave the captain a curious look. She merely shrugged and began barking orders in her monotone very angry, very scary likeness. Rajin was rushing around lifting barrels here tossing crates there. Even Irvine was working, tossing ropes here and yelling orders there. Fujin stood with her arms crossed watching the events unfold.

Captain Almasy disembarked from the ship onto the pier. SeeDs were running about doing various things. Though something was different about Seifer's SeeDs than the Gardens. His SeeDs wore black uniforms laced with red embroidery. They wore red headbands bearing the Jolly Roger. Despite their appearance the men were generally good natured. The SeeDs were downloading the most recent catch. Crates upon crates of numerous valuables would be sold to a vendor simply know to Seifer as Zone. Zone and his pudgy little assistant Watts. The sole purchasers of Seifer's loot.

"Hey hey!" Zone called out from the pier over. "Be there in a sec!" Zone and Watts jogged over to greet Seifer. "Well how's it going man!" Zone held out his hand. Seifer smiled and returned the greeting.

"Well thank you. Better once this shit is out of my hands and in yours" He gestured to the numerous crates about. The reaction from Zone was not what Seifer had expected.

"Err…Seifer. Its been 5 years. We don't deal in stolen wares anymore" Zone laughed nervously. Watts looked around at the crew with a healthy bit of trepidation. "You see…Galbadia has all but eliminated pirates. President Cid went on a large campaign for it." Watts nodded and added "Yup. Got re-elected for it too"

Seifer nearly fell over laughing. "That's a horrible joke Zone! I mean seriously there is no way they'd let us in port. Our emblem is well known. They would have stopped us."

Zone winced as though he were in pain. "Seifer, you should go." Almost on cue a host of Galbadian soldiers rounded the corner. It had to be more than a hundred. Within moments Seifer had his crew back on board. He stood by himself within a circle of guards. Surrounded.

"You shitting me?" He looked around at the steely eyes of his captors. Noting one as a Sergeant he looked to the man. "You want to see your kids tonight? Go."

The Sergeant paused and stared at the man. "Don't make any sudden moves pirate!"

Seifer rolled his eyes. Roughly, suddenly the gun blade at his hip rushed out and through the mans neck. Arterial spray coated the Captains bright blond hair. With a devious grin Seifer closed his eyes.

Silence ensued.

The docks began to shake first gently gradually getting rougher. The _Ifrit _began to rock. Soon the pier was ripping to pieces, soldiers tossed aside as though they were nothing cast into the depths of the sea.

Seifer opened his eyes to see none other than Squall staring back at him from land. Forced with a choice of revenge or safety Seifer growled and ran up the ramp of his ship. He'd see Squall again. And soon if he had anything to do with it.

With a great yawn Rajin stirred from unconsciousness. The hulking man made his way to the water closet. Dipping his hands in the basin he scrubbed his face to revitalize himself. After all he had just been drooling everywhere. Rajin had just leaned over and braced himself on the wall when a sharp rap on the door brought him from his less than conscious state.

"Rajin! Seifer wants to shove off in an hour. HOP TO IT!" Her scream pierced the warriors very thoughts.

"Hey hey hey. I'm trying to piss ya know? Just gimme a sec will ya?" Rajin groaned at the 'evil lady' as most SeeDs called her.

"Well hurry it up you lout! We have things to do other than wait on you to start moving!" She bellowed through the door. Rajin sighed. "Ya know its hard to pee when you got a crazy lady screaming in your ear" Rajin cringed slightly expecting a loud response. He got nothing. He relaxed and let himself go. Just as he relented a sharp pop sounded on the door followed by a giggle. Rajin almost let out a little whimper of disappointment.

Captain Seifer was again perched on the bow of the vessel. This time sitting. He looked out to the sea. Calm and gentle. Yet angry and unforgiving. Like a woman he joked to himself. Like a woman. Then, almost unexpectedly and involuntarily his thoughts shifted to her. That ridiculous yellow dress she wore. The cute innocent smile that would beam up at him no matter how callous he was being. She forgave him for any trespasses. He wondered where she was at this moment. What she was doing. If she was seeing the same blue sky he was. Thinking about him? Seifer nearly chuckled to himself with the thought of Selphie as a pirate in his mind. He found it comical. She'd probably wind up running the ship aground.

He sighed and rose to his feet. Grumbling something about Shumi Village and a ring he made his way to his quarters and looked forward to a night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The captain of the Ifrit looked over the bow into the emerald green waters of the ocean. They were three days from fisherman's horizon, where they intended to sell this latest catch, taken by gunpoint from the unwilling citizens of Dollet. The skipper fondly recalled his last experience in Dollet. Daring to move his team from their post in search of a more active role for the battlefield. That is what Dollet was at the time. A war ground. He led his team to the old abandoned radio tower. Seifer could remember being chased by the spider machine, as he had called it. Always a step ahead of Squall, Chicken-wuss and the Messenger Girl. He saw it as survival of the fittest, or more accurately, the most well adaptive. A cold voice brought the reminiscent captain back to reality.

"Captain, Galbadian warships coming quickly. What course of action do you recommend.?" First Mate Fujin inquired sternly. The seasoned, unnecessarily loud woman had seen her share of conflict. Since the two had known each other she had always been this way. Cold, distant, yet at the same time, strangely close to Seifer. The trio had shared only brief words concerning her past. Seifer discerned more from the explanation than Fujin let on. Seifer figured her father was sexually abusive to her and her sister, one day she had enough and killed him. It sounded simple enough. Her sister was killed on the run perhaps. She never spoke more about it than the one time.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "How many more times do we have to kill their sailors before they let us alone. Pathetic" Seifer looked to the horizon, 4 warships. A formidable foe, but something wasn't right. The ships were not fitted with cannons. The spaces reserved for instruments of war, gunpowder and magic were now filled with bodies. Able bodied men, armed to the teeth. Some two-bit mercenaries, some former SeeDs. Captain Almasy bit his lip.

The Ifrit could easily outrun the encroaching Galbadians. However, that would be no fun. Seifer was in this not only for the money, but the sport of it. Piracy was punishable by death, that hardly stopped the young knight. Almasy grumbled and began rolling around options in his head. His crew could likely dispatch them, but not all at once. He had little choice. He could run the ship aground and dismount, hiding in the forests near Shumi. Shumi winters were unforgiving and the captain of the vessel knew this. Grounding his ship wouldn't be the best idea here. So he could either fight, or be executed. The choice, if you could call it that, was simple.

Seifer ordered the anchor dropped. This would be a battle for the survivors to remember. The Ifrit dropped it's anchor and the crew of the ship turned the cannons to face the interceptors. A steady stream of lead poured down on the opposing faction. The sun was going down fast, this would be a dark battle indeed.

Rounds from the Ifrit rained down on the Galbadian sailors, killing an handful of deckhands. The Galbadians approached quickly, the first ship leveling with the Ifrit.

Seifer, Rajin and the crew began tossing spells at the enemy like they were nothing. A flurry of elements pushed over into the ship attempting to board the Ifrit. Ice, flame, electricity, earth, water, gravity, and darkness flew at the enemy in force. A prism of colorful, yet deadly spells pierced the heart of many a soldier. The blood began to flow freely, pooling on the deck and sloshing into the waters turning it as black as midnight. The remaining Galbadians managed to muster themselves into a quantifiable attack. The soldiers charged the ship. Steel clashed, sweat and blood flew in lines from their origins. Grunts and yells, screams and pleads. It blended into the night sky as Seifer's crew began killing the soldiers mercilessly.

The Valiant's shots rang out in rapid succession. Irvine was killing the Galbadians apathetically. He had changed after Quistis died. The once passionate playful eyes had all but vanished from the soldier, replaced by a cold grey stare. Instead of wasting his time wooing women he now purchased them at a whim. He had the money to throw around and that is all that mattered to the spurned sniper. Kinneas grabbed an enemy commando by his hair and shoved the valiant under his chin with a squeeze of the trigger the cowboy's face was covered in thick ink.

Selphie regarded her long time friend apprehensively before she shrugged it off. Even she had lost her sense of happy-go-lucky. Timlitt was not what she once was. The happiness was gone. Her innocence was replaced by a devil-may-care attitude. She often took to death defying actions for no more reason than the thrill. Selphie Timlitt now only cared about one thing. Stealing and Killing. The years had changed everyone, Selphie the most notably. She exchanged her bright yellow dress for something more practical for her line of work. She wore a very short pair of leather shorts, a bright red thong visible on the woman's hips at times. A tight tank top of leather and her hair was heavily curled. She wore a bright ruby lipstick and high heeled stilettos. Selphie often used her sexual appeal to get the job done. Fujin resented her open display of her body but could not deny the uses of it.

Selphie swung her morning star roughly at an approaching soldier, splitting his nose and causing his vision to blur. The man clutched his nose and backed away, terrified of what his lack of vision may bring. Before the Galbadian was able to come to his senses a swift lash of a blade removed his head from his shoulders. The head rolled from his body, eyes fixated on nothingness, blood pooling around the base of the removed head. The body continued to gush the inky liquid forth, bathing the deck. The moon illuminated the blood as a dark, thick substance. The crew wore it as a badge of honor.


End file.
